


La maladresse, un produit importé

by Lilas1739



Category: Diabolik Lovers
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Clumsiness, F/M, Gen, Non-Consensual Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:34:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25727512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilas1739/pseuds/Lilas1739
Relationships: Sakamaki Reiji/Original Female Character(s)





	1. Chapter 1

Prologue...

Le joli salon du manoir Sakamaki était remplit. Chacun des frères était assis sur un des divans. Shu s'était finalement levé et attendait avec appréhension. Reiji tapait du pied avec impatience. Ayato était assis, avec Yui Komori sur ses genoux. Raito était semi-allongé, en train de regarder un journal Playboy. Le benjamin Subaru faisait les cents pas. 

"Nous avons un problème. Le premier...ce type veux que nous engendrons une nouvelle race."murmura Shu, encore somnolant. 

Tout le monde savait que "ce type" voulait dire "Karl Heinz", le père de la fratrie.

Un mouvement de tension traversa la salle. "Il faut aussi noter que Ayato-kun a complètement monopoliser Komori-san. Il faut dire que se controller deviens de plus en plus difficile." ajouta Reiji. 

Normalement, le vampire binoclard se contrôlait très bien. La nourriture humaine comblait en partie sa faim mais ne le nourrissait pas. Il ne savait combien de temps il pouvais tenir avant de commencer à attaquer des gens au hasard. En plus, il avait les responsabilités de la famille sur lui. Mais même si Shu et Subaru dormaient beaucoup, ils auraient besoin de se nourrir à un moment donné. 

Ayato perdit patience en entendant les nouvelles. Le vampire à la chevelure de vin annonça: "Je ne partagerai pas Yui, je ne servirai pas de cobaye et aucun des frères du grand moi ne mourront de faim. Il suffit d'apporter d'autres jeunes filles.

-L'idée n'est pas mauvaise. Sauf que si des jeunes filles disparaissent un peu partout à travers le pays et si nous continuons à empiler les cadavres, les gens finirons par se poser des questions. commenta Reiji

-Ce n'est pas un problème. Nous pouvons rechercher les jeunes filles les plus maladroites du monde, et leurs sous couvert de les débarrasser de leurs problèmes...Elles irons avec nous. Si elles rentrent chez elle avec une coordination corrigée et quelques blessures, personne ne se poserai de question." proposa Laito.

Ainsi, depuis ce jour, les frères passaient tout leurs temps libre à tenter de trouver une solution à leurs problèmes. Laito avait complètement délaisser la pornographie pour se consacrer à la recherche de jeunes filles répondants à leurs critères. Sachant que certains problèmes de coordination sont transmit génétiquement, il veilla à fouiller les archives d'hopitaux, des sites de généalogie et dans des sites d'archives internationales. Shu, qui était le mieux connecté de la famille, tâchait de faire fonctionner certains réseaux dans l'espoir d'obtenir des faux documents médicaux ou simplement des victimes de traffic humain suffisamment saines. Reiji avait abandonner ses poisons pour se consacrer à une potion destinée à transformer Yui en vampire. Ayato avait gardé son horaire habituel, sauf qu'il mordait encore plus que d'habitude et donnait son sang à Yui (qui fuyait à chaque fois) dès qu'il le pouvait. Kanato, avec l'aide de quelques familier avait décidé d'emménager une chambre pour les nouvelles (la chambre des mariées sacrificielles était déjà occupée par Komori). Subaru, tentait transformer l'arrière cour en labyrinthine pour éviter toute fuite. 

Une semaine plus tard:

Un autre conseil familial se teint. Cette fois, Reiji demanda simplement à Raito de lui donner la liste de "victimes potencielles", de treize à dix-sept ans. Une des jeunes filles sur la liste s'appelait "Svetlana Yurevna Spotykajlova", dix-sept ans habitant en Russie. 


	2. La rencontre

Une autre semaine plus tard.

Une jeune fille de dix-sept ans cogna à la porte. Il s'agissait d'une jeune blanche, très menue, aux cheveux blonds vénitien attachés en lulues, vêtue d'un uniforme scolaire russe. D'un air inquiet, elle cogna à la porte qui s'ouvrit toute seule. Terrifiée, elle fit quelques pas en arrière, et tomba des marches. 

Quand elle releva la tête, un jeune homme aux cheveux gris violacé se pencha vers elle pour l'aider à se relever. Il l'escorta jusque dans une salle privée. La jeune fille regardait autour d'elle avec des yeux ébahit. Elle perdait quelques fois l'équilibre, mais put suivre le jeune homme. Il la fit s'assoire sur une chaise, puis commença à lui traduire un contrat de secret, après l'avoir saluer. 

"Et si j'veux pas signer." dit-elle en anglais. 

"Bien, tu en souffriras les conséquences, lady."

Quelque chose d'animalier avait fait briller les yeux rubis du jeune homme. La jeune fille signa: "Svetlana Yurevna Spotykajlova" en cyrillique. Dès qu'elle signa, il lui prit le bras et la mordit fortement, enfonçant ses crocs profondément. Il ne but qu'une petite gorgée de sang avant de lui mettre sous le poignet une théière. Après que quelques centilitres de sang furent dans la théière, il prit soin de la plaie et prépara du thé qu'il partit servir à ses frères. 

Svetlana en profita pour essayer de fuir. Elle savait qu'elle n'avait nul part où aller. Elle savait qu'elle était en pays étranger et qu'elle ne parlait pas bien la langue. Elle savait également qu'elle avait ses règles, et que la chaleur à l'extérieur était étourdissante. Toutefois, la jeune fille n'allait pas se laisser mordre sans poser de résistance. Svetlana quitta la pièce en douce et marcha jusqu'à la porte et traversa quelques corridors. Maladroitement, elle fit tomber une statue, qu'elle esquiva. 

Le bruit presque assourdissant attira tous les frères Sakamaki. 

"Bon...à ce que je sens, on devra attendre une semaine pour te punir convenablement. Maintenant, Oust!" s'exclama Reiji.


	3. Triple punition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Svetlana est punie pour la statue et une autre gaffe.

Deux jours plus tard

Les règles de Svetlana étaient terminée. Cela voulais dire que les vampires pourrons boire à leurs soif. Ils pourraient aussi la soumettre à la correction promise. Elle décida de profiter de la journée pendant que les vampires dormaient pour se préparer un peu de thé vert. Si elle lavait tout et le rangeait à sa place, personne ne remarquerai quoique se soit, vrai?

Doucement elle descendit, alluma la bouilloire, se prit une tasse et vlan! La tasse avait tomber par terre et avait volé en éclat. Maladroitement, elle tenta de les ramasser, mais se coupa la main. Instinctivement, la jeune fille lécha le sang et se leva pour se laver la plaie. Seulement, dès qu'elle se releva, quelqu'un ouvrit la porte.

Il s'agissait d'un vampire aux cheveux d'or, Shu Sakamaki. 

"Que t'es maladroite. À ce niveau, tu devrais même pas avoir de bras. J'vais te les enlever."

Svetlana en fut apeurée. Elle décida d'ouvrir le tiroir pour prendre un couteau de cuisine en guise d'arme. Shu se contenta d'éclater de rire et prit l'arme des mains de la jeune fille, puis lui mordit la main. "Que t'es énervante."

Une autre voix se porta dans le couloir: "D'où viens ce vacarme!" C'était celle de Reiji. Il entra dans la cuisine. "Non seulement vous avez fait tomber une statue, mais vous avez casser une tasse. Je vais devoir vous éduquer, jeune fille."

Il sortit de derrière son dos une cravache, leva la robe de la jeune fille, lui baissa ses culottes et commença à s'assurer que son derrière devienne bordeaux. "C'était pour la tasse. Venez dans ma chambre maintenant, pour que je puisse retirer le sang des ecchymoses."

Avec sa force vampirique, Reiji la souleva de terre contre son gré et l'amena dans sa chambre pour la "raffistoler", c'est -à-dire fermer les capillaires avec un bain glacé (pour cette jeune fille inhabituée aux étés japonais, ce fut un grand soulagement) et de récupérer le sang flottant avec des aiguilles à ailettes. 

L'opération terminée, Reiji partit dans la cuisine. "Si vous êtes incapable de manger sans endomager la cuisine, je vous interdit de s'en approcher. Comme c'est pour Yui qu'on t'a amener ici, c'est elle qui va te nourrir. Et en passant, exercise de coordination tout les matins à partir de maintenant."

"Reiji-san, can vy right dis?" demanda-t-elle dans un anglais très approximatif. Reiji soupira. 


	4. Un soupé contre l'anémie

Une fois relachée, Svetlana regagna péniblement sa chambre. Là, on lui avait laissé deux assiettes. Du riz, des épinards, des algues et des mauvaises herbes japonaises cuits à la vapeurs, une cuillérée de natto ainsi que des crevettes grillées composaient le repas. C'était assez loins de ses repas habituels, mais goûter à la cuisine locale l'intéressait. Heureusement, il n'y avait ni épices, ni viandes, ni lentille, ni boisson chaude, car même avec la perte de sang et le bain froid, la chaleur ambiante lui semblait insupportable. Elle n'avait pas besoin d'un plat réchauffant. 


End file.
